Of Boys And Mutants (ON HOLD)
by crazylit'bunny
Summary: You guys know Rowan Fox and her story with the turtles, right? How about doing a reverse to it? Rowan's family never died in that accident years ago and they all live in Tokyo happily with Rowan still being an assassin of Foot Clan. She knows her real identity and her powers well. With everything had been changed, she and the turtles meet will be different and unexpected...


**Hey guys! Yeah, this is the new story I was talking about. Okay, since I can tell anything more except a "Enjoy!", I'll let you read this prologue quietly.**

* * *

Airport of Tokyo.

It's full of people from many countries who are sitting, walking around with their suitcases rolling behind them or just doing other things. What matters is that an airplane will land off soon and its destination is New York. A young couple passes between people fast, following by two children; a girl at her teens and a boy at his childhood. It is clear that this is a family.

The mother, a woman at her 40's with long strawberry red hair, milky white skin, and icy blue bright eyes holds on her left hand a blue suitcase while her other hand holds tightly her son, a boy with sort brownish-red hair and ocean blue eyes, who seems excited about something. The father is anxious next to him and his blue eyes, same color as his son's glance over to his teenager daughter, a girl with velvet red long hair set in a ombre blue hairstyle and icy blue eyes like her mother, who doesn't seem so happy, excited or even _anxious_ about missing the flight. In fact, she's calm and neutral… like this never happened and it's all a dream. She notices her father's glances and she dares to look at him while she walks and rise a red eyebrow which shows her question. Her father places a hand on her back and pushes her softly forward, like telling her to move on faster.

The girl frowns but fastens her steps.

Within five or six minutes, the family reaches the suitable gate for the plane to New York and all of them, except the teen girl, let a sigh of relief to come out from their mouths. The air hostess, a young blond woman nods her head in greet and she asks in Japanese to see the tickets. The man and father answers with a "right away" at the same language and hands four tickets after he pulled them out from a pocket of his jacket. The blond woman checks them within a second and gestures to the family to get in the plane, saying "Have a nice trip, Fox family."

The family gets in fast.

* * *

Tom Fox looks outside the blue sky with some white and fluffy clouds. To all his 44 years of life, he never felt so anxious about a flight. But this isn't a normal trip to his mother country, the country he met his beloved wife who is now sleeping next to him. It's a new start.

Just because Shre-

"Dad? I need help with James"

Tom's orbs look up to his daughter's, Rowan, icy eyes who seemed a bit worried about something. "What happened Rowan?" he whispers to her, only not to wake up his sleeping wife. Rowan motions with her hand to him to come in the front seats. Tom stands up passes by Ann and goes in front, to his children.

He looks at both children but his gaze stops on his son, James, who is looking at something with a hungry look. Tom looks closer. The sight doesn't terrify him as it makes him sigh in annoyance. _Not again…_

James' eyes are bloody red instead of their usual blue and a pair of fangs sharp like knife are out of his mouth and nearly touch his bottom lip. His tongue licks every two seconds his lips with satisfaction and hunger. Tom can listen his breaths coming out fast like an animal's.

"Should I change seat?" Rowan asks out of blue. Her father blinks and turns his look on her and nods. "It is safer since you're not-"

"Bloomed, I know."

Tom smiles and takes a step backwards, letting Rowan come out and go to the back, next to her mother. _"Goddamn you stupid side."_ he catches Rowan murmuring to herself but decides to ignore it. Either way, Rowan is a grown woman. She has the freedom to curse like that.

Tom sits next to James who is still in a bloodhunger mood and he tries to calm him by giving him some cherry juice. It tricks the vampires with blood and it shoves away the hunger.

Meanwhile, Rowan sits on her dad's chair with a sigh, being careful not to awake her mother. She looks at the sky bringing a hand on her cheek. Thoughts and thoughts encircle her mind. Sad thoughts mostly.

She misses Tokyo, her house, her friends and her old life. But the thought of a new start in a country that she always wanted to visit doesn't sadden much. After all, New York is _the_ city. The city full of people, life, new technology but mostly danger, Rowan's favorite word. She knows though that this move isn't just because her dad wanted to. It's because she has a mission to complete. Something that her "boss" gave his life all these years to complete.

Hamato Yoshi, his mortal enemy, is still alive.

Shredder ordered at Rowan to search his lair, capture him and kill his army of ninjas. From what she heard from others and her best friends, Jewel and Karai, these soldiers aren't normal. They're not even humans.

They're mutant turtles.

That excited Rowan at first but when she saw some pictures Master Shredder gave her, her excitement vanished. Weird feelings surrounded her. And she didn't know how to react.

Her hand stuffs the pocket of her black hooded jacket and she takes out four pictures. Rowan looks at them once again. The first shows a turtle with forest green skin, a blue bandana that suits his blue eyes and a pair of red katanas hang from his back shell. He's looking serious, ready for something. Rowan admired his muscles and how good-looking he is. According to Shredder, he's the leader of the team of these four turtles. _Cute, strong, angel but so sad he has to die so soon_ , she thinks and a sly smirk curves her lips.

She moves on to the next.

This turtle has dark green skin and electric green eyes that seem to be on fire, metaphorically. His long red mask seems torn out on its tails. Rowan also sees a small break on his shell in the shape of lighting that makes Rowan think that he got it by an accident. His pair of sais are on his big three-fingered hands and ready to attack. _Brave, full of anger_ , Shredder's words echo in her head, _this turtle will never give up. He is an easy target for you, child._ Rowan rolls her eyes. _Another easy target for momma…_

The next photo shows a tall turtle with olive green skin, reddish big brown eyes, and a purple bandana. His wooden Bō staff is hanging from his back, like the leader's katanas. Rowan can guess that he's the brains of the team and the tech-geek. _He's not smarter than me tho._

The last picture shows a short turtle, shorter than the others, with light green skin, orange bandana and baby blue bright eyes. He seems happy and playful. But also a little doofus. His nunchuks are hanging from his brown belt and the smile on his lips transfers to Rowan positive energy that she doesn't know why he does that. _Another easy target_.

Her gaze returns back to the window, trying to remember their names. Her eyes slightly widen when her memory finally helps her and she looks again the photos. Leonardo is the blue one, Raphael the red, Donatello the purple and Michelangelo the orange. Unique names, nice names.

"Honeybee stop looking at these pictures for once."

Rowan turns to her mother who seems awake and okay. She frowns a bit and vanishes the pictures inside her pocket. "Mom, hi. How was your sleep?" she asks with a genuine smile. Ann pets her head and sits more comfortable on her chair. "Good baby, it was good. But you didn't do what I said." she says and her icy eyes, same color as Rowan's darken a bit. Rowan smiles.

"I can't. They're my mission."


End file.
